Kiss Me, Smile for me
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: Pergi ke Amerika, Notre Dame sama artinya dengan mengubah kebohongan menjadi kenyataan tapi untuk itu... Ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan, apakah ia sanggup?


Kiss Me, Smile for me

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Hiruma Yoichi dan Kobayakwa Sena

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, SLASH, BOYS LOVE, YAOI!

**oOo Maeve Zahra oOo**

'_Selesai… Semua barang sudah dipack dan tinggal menunggu subuh pergi lalu… Amerika.' _Kobayakawa Sena atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan EyeShield 21 menatap ke luar jendala kamarnya. _'Siapa yang mengira coba, kalau kebohongan yang dibuat Hiruma-san ternyata bisa jadi kenyataan. Benar-benar ajaib… Hiruma-san, huh?' _Sena menatap ke arah _hanphone-_nya. Sekarang dia kelas dua dan akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika.

Ia mengambil ponsel-nya itu dan melihat nomor-nomor yang berada di Kontak-nya. Ia ingat bahwa saat pertama kali ia masuk ke _Deimon High_, ia hanya mempunyai nomor Mamori-nee dan sekarang? Ada punya Monta dan anggota Devil Bats lainya, Riku, Shin-san, Sakuraba-san, Kakei, Mizumachi, Akaba, Kotaru, Panther, Yamoto-san… Dia pun punya nomor Agon-san dan Clifford-san, walaupun tetap saja kedua orang itu menyeramkan tapi… Hebat bukan?

Sena melihat semua nomor di kontaknya dan berhenti di satu nomor, nomor itu adalah nomor… Hiruma Yoichi. Orang yang telah membuatnya berada di sini sekarang ini, orang yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika, orang yang telah membuatnya bertemu dengan banyak orang yang hebat dan… Orang yang telah membuatnya… Jatuh cinta.

Ia menarik nafas dan mengambil jaketnya lalu turun ke bawah. Kedua orang tuanya yang masih menonton siaran ulang pertandingan _Christmas Bowl _menoleh ke arah Sena. "Mau ke mana Sena?" Tanya sang Ibu. Sena hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab. "Melihat seseorang…" Lalu pergi keluar.

**oOo Maeve Zahra oOo**

Sena sekarang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar dalam sebuah apertemen. Ia melihat jam tanganya yang menunjukan bahwa sekarang masih pukul lima pagi, ia mempunyai perasaan orang yang berada di balik pintu kamar itu masih tertidur dan apakah Sena bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk orang itu?

Tapi… Subuh sudah ingin pergi dan pagi pun akan segera datang, apa ia akan lebih sanggup untuk pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih sakit dan baru saja Sena ingin mengambil satu langkah berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamar itu. "Kuso Chibi?"

**DEG**

Sang pemilik kamar membuka pintunya. "Kau mau apa? Ini jam lima subuh." Sena membalikan badan-nya dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang dua bulan terakhir ini belum ia temui.

Sena menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Um… Well, aku kira mungkin lebih baik bagiku untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena… Aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk... Siapa yang tahu berapa lama…" Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Sepertinya baginya sekarang lantai itu benar-benar menarik karena sekarang ia terus melihat ke bawah.

Hiruma menghela nafas, ia tahu dari awal ia mendapatkan kabar soal Lewis sialan itu meminta Kuso Chibi-nya untuk pergi ke Amerika… Semuanya akan berakhir di sini. "Masuk, Kuso Chibi!" Ia pun masuk tanpa mempedulikan apakah _Running Back_-nya akan masuk atau tidak.

Sena untuk seketika kaget namun ia ikut masuk dan menutup pintu apertemen itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi hitam. Ia sudah cukup sering ke sini tapi tetap saja sulit dipercaya bahwa ini adalah rumah Hiruma. Ia melihat ke arah Hiruma yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan kaos hijau dan celana jins. Ia melihat Sena dari atas ke bawah dan tahu bahwa anak itu sudah siap-siap untuk pergi ke Amerika sebelum ia datang ke sini.

"Baiklah, kita ambil dulu barangmu di rumahmu lalu menelepon yang lain untuk datang ke bandara." Ujar Hiruma sebelum memakai sepatu. Sena terlihat terkejut.

"Tapi…"

Hiruma menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi…" Sena sekali lagi menatap ke bawah. Hiruma pun sekali lagi menghela nafas dan menghampiri Sena. "Kuso Chibi, Kau ingin pergi ke Amerika'kan?" Tanya Hiruma yang mendapatkan anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Jadi kau harus pergi, pesawatmu akan berangkat tiga jam lagi'kan? Ke bandara saja butuh dua jam dan sekarang sudah jam lima lewat… Kau mau ketinggalan pesawat?"

Sena menggeleng tapi ia tetep tidak berdiri. Hiruma pun mulai kesal. "Dengar, Kuso Chibi! Kau bilang sendiri bahwa kau sekarang berlari untuk dirimu sendiri, untuk kesuksesan dan tujuanmu sendiri… Jika kau begini berarti kau kembali lagi berlari karena takut!"

"Tapi…"

Hiruma sekali lagi menghela nafas. "Kuso Chibi, tatap aku…" Sena tetap melihat ke arah lantai, air mata mulai keluar sekarang. "Kubilang, tatap aku!" Sena pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Ini yang kau mau bukan? Di sana kau bisa mengalahkan Panther! Kau tidak mau melakukan itu? Kau bilang kau ingin membuat semua kebohongan yang aku buat ini jadi nyata… Jadi teruskahlah! "

Sena melihat ke arah Hiruma dengan tatapan halus. "Kalau begitu buat perjanjian denganku…" Ujar Sena dengan nada yang kecil. Hiruma pun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Janji padaku bahwa kau akan selalu menugguku di sini…" Hiruma menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Baiklah… Tapi hanya itu? Kukira yang lebih ek-"

"Kalau begitu Cium aku, senyum untuk ku... Bilang bahwa kau akan selalu menungguku dan peluk aku seakan kau takut aku akan pergi untuk selamanya." Hiruma menatap ke arah Sena dengan pandangan _Intense_.

"Kau merepotkan, Kuso Chibi…" Ujar Hiruma dengan senyuman kecil sebelum melakukan apa yang Sena inginkan.

**oOo Maeve Zahra oOo**

"Huwa! Kita pasti akan merindukanmu, MAX!" Ujar Monta kepada sahabatnya itu. Anggota team Demon Devil Bats ikut mengangguk. Suzuna mendekatinya dan memeluknya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sena."

Mamori juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sena hanya mengangguk, ketika semua anggota telah mengucapkan salam perpisahanya… Sena melihat ke arah orang yang tadi mengantarnya ke sini, Hiruma Yoichi. Sena pun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian semua, terima kasih untuk kerja samanya selama ini… Baik sebagai anggota Devil Bats maupun… Sebagai temanku. Kalau bukan karena kalian… Mungkin aku tidak akan berada di sini. Terima kasih…" Ia membungkuk sedikit lalu membalikan badanya dan mulai berjalan.

**oOo Maeve Zahra oOo**

_Two years later…_

Pertandingan pertamanya di Enma sudah selesai dan hasilnya? Timnya menang. "Ah! Aku kesal! Kenapa kau jadi lebih baik dari aku! Sini biar teknik lari itu kuambil lagi!" Ujar Riku sambil menarik-narik kaki Sena.

"Uwah! Riku!"

Anggota yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua orang yang sudah seperti kakak-adik. "Kuso Chibi…" Panggilan yang sangat sudah dikenal oleh Sena itu pun membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

Hiruma Yoichi, berdiri dengan satu tangan di jaket hijaunya sedangkan tangan lain memegang senjatanya. Seringai itu masih belum berubah anggota tim yang sudah tahu bahwa kedua orang itu butuh privasi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri.

"Kulihat kau sudah pulang…" Sena pun mengangguk. Hiruma pun membiarkan dirinya nyaman di ruang klub itu sedangkan Sena terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sebelumnya terganti yaitu ganti baju. "Bagaimana Amerika?"

"Sangat indah, kau tahu? Clifford-san itu sangat baik. Di Amerika sana, ia terus menjagaku dari akhir sampai tadi aku pergi naik pesawat." Hiruma menaikan alisnya. "Lewis Sialan itu? Mungkin memang harusnya aku membunuh dia waktu itu." Sena tertawa kecil, ia yang sekarang memakai baju kaus merah itu duduk di dekat Hiruma.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula aku sudah punya Yoichi-ku di sini."

"Yah, bersyukurlah… Kau mempunyai pacar yang amat-sangat sempurna di sini." Ujar sang _Quarterback_ itu dengan bangganya. Sena tertawa sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya meletakan kepalanya di bahu seniornya itu.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Jepang."

Hiruma terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau harusnya lebih merindukan-ku karena secara otomatis aku adalah pacarmu. Masa kau lebih peduli dengan negaramu daripada pacarmu?"

Sena tersenyum. "_So kiss me than, smile for me and hold me… Like you promise me that you will never-ever let me go again_." Hiruma terkekeh sebelum mendekati Sena dan menciumnya.

"_Gladly… My Kuso Chibi_."

**Done**

**oOo Maeve Zahra oOo**

Hahahah… Agak OOC yah? Maaf soalnya fic pertama di fandom ini… ( ^ ^ )7

Yasud, mohon dong untuk saranya!


End file.
